


delicate.

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: a bad poem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	delicate.

_ delicate _

_adjective_

_1\. very fine in texture or structure; of intricate workmanship or quality._

_2\. easily broken or damaged; fragile._

* * *

i. time drips off my fingers like honey;

slow and saccharine.

sticky sweet moments crystallize,

like ants trapped in amber.

ii. i am evaporating;

becoming petrichor,

clouds and luminescence.

transforming myself into photons.

iii. silk clouds dot a rhodochrosite sky.

everything turns golden, and it is beautiful.

you are beautiful.

iv. light seeps into my chest and i think my heart might implode.

you have pried my soul from my body like removing the pit from a peach. it does not hurt as much as i expected.


End file.
